xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoruichi Shihouin
'Yoruichi Shihouin '''is a character from the manga and anime ''Bleach . History Yoruichi belongs to the clan Shihouin, sacred gunsmiths, ("The Fallen Warrior of Heaven," a reference to its noble name in an episode of the manga and anime is made) one of the four great noble houses of Soul Society . Besides being the first female householder, in its 22nd generation, Yoruichi became the Supreme Commander of the Body of Secret Agents (the body of covert operations Soul Society) and the Commander of the First Squadron of these, Enforcers, earning the respect and admiration of all and the adoration of his subordinates, especially Soi Fong , a young woman who took Yoruichi as protected in its detachment of bodyguards; I train well known and taught several secret techniques of Clan Shihouin, plus shunpo Captain of the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Byakuya . Shares a close relationship with Kisuke Urahara , although its nature (friendship-love-family) has not yet been aclarada.Por what has been seen in the manga Yoruichi Urahara was subordinate, he ranked third in the second division seat and he was in charge of caring for the 'nest of worms'. Known since childhood and even built a huge "playground" Rocky and secrecy to which they would play almost every day, below the courtyard or Soukokyou executions. After she entered the secret body and he in the 13 squads, they used it for training. Kisuke later built a replica of the space under its store of Karakura. About 100 years before the events narrated in Bleach Kisuke Urahara was forced to flee Soul Society after being unjustly accused by the chamber 46 having transformed several Shinigami Hollow (actually it was one of the many Aizen machinations in their quest to complete his theory of a Hollow can be transformed into Shinigami and vice versa) and what were Tessai Tsukabishi to Shinji Hirako and the rest of Shinigamis affected by the transformation into Hollows to prison and death respectively . Yoruichi helped him escape with the others involved, knowing that it would turn traitor and would have to give up his high position. So for a century he hid transformed into cat, while in Soul Society is presumed dead and one hurt Soi Fong took his place. Yoruichi appears for the first time in the series, in form of cat, Urahara to warn of the arrival of Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji to the human world to arrest Rukia Kuchiki . Following the arrest of Rukia, and while trains Urahara Ichigo Kurosaki , Yoruichi is responsible for training Chad and Orihime . After the arrival of the rescue Soul Society is Yoruichi who guides them through Rukongai (part of Soul Society where ordinary spirits live) and enlists the help of Kūkaku Shiba, an old friend of a clan disgraced nobleman and an expert on fireworks, throwing them to Seiretei (the walled enclosure where they live shinigamis ) with a giant cannon. Once inside, the group members, including Yoruichi, disperse by accident in different directions. To locate a wounded Ichigo after his bout with the captain of the 11th division, Yoruichi takes him to his secret hideout, heals wounds and shows her true form. Ichigo suddenly is using one of the artifacts flying Yoruichi to save Rukia, but is saved by the same Yoruichi during the confrontation with Byakuya, reprimanding him for not being prepared. Then he promises to teach the latest release of its Zanpakutou to be at the same level of the other captains. During the final rescue of Rukia , Yoruichi faces its old subordinate Soi Fong. She feels betrayed by the neglect of their leader whom he adored as a goddess and use every means at its disposal, from calling the Enforcers to use a new technique that has dominated recently discovered that claims to have invented, but has not yet given name. To his misfortune, Yoruichi knew that technique long before Soi Fong and defeat easily. Soi Fong collapses and, crying, reveals that the cause of their hatred to Yoruichi was not its betrayal of the Soul Society, nor his alleged arrogance of believing the best or how hard was the task of Soi Fong to succeed her, but Yoruichi can not take it with you when escaped from Soul Society. Soon after, the discovery of betrayal Captain Aizen, both team up to stop him, but it fail to be transported into the world of hollows (hollow world). For when Yoruichi returns to the human world with Ichigo and company, both have made peace. At the beginning of the saga, Yoruichi Soi Fong calls for the help in the investigation of strange events that have to do with living human souls absorbed by unknown creatures.After confirming that it is Bound (a kind of vampire soul eater), Yoruichi Soi Fong sent back to the Soul Society. Then participates in the rescue of Uryu Ishida and later, considering that tienene information about the plans of the Bound is insufficient, goes to Soul Society to get more, using Soi Fong as a liaison between her and Kisuke Urahara .Bound to escape to the Soul Society, Yoruichi accompanies Ichigo and his friends to her friend Kūkaku Shiba to use as a hub to find the Bound. When Kuukaku asks why he has not chosen the basis Seireitei, Yoruichi explains that there are at risk of sabotage, lose mobility and also would not let her handle it your style. Yoruichi reappears to witness the final bout of Kariya Jin against Ichigo . After the battle, is seen in a secret hideout near the outlawed shinigami Ran Tao and the last of the Bound, Koga, who had saved after his fight with Hitsugaya. Koga asks you to give thanks to Ichigo of his part to stop Kariya. Yoruichi promises to give them and leaves. Yoruichi does not reappear until two Test ( Yammy and Ulquiorra ) attack the city. Yammy is first charged with Chad, which defeat in one blow, and later Orihime , but Ichigoappears in time to save them, beginning in principle still much higher than Yammy, cutting off an arm and inflicting serious injuries so far where the Start prepares to draw his''Zanpakutō,'' leaving Ichigo confused, thinking he could become just like them, and his Hollow inside begins to gain strength. To prevent discharge, Ichigo stops fighting, getting beat by Yammy. When he goes to top it next to Urahara Yoruichi. She easily defeated Yammy with several hits, but left with injuries to arms and legs by Zero Start, though he did not completely received by the counterattack of Urahara just before it reached to Yoruichi , attack that she alone would have avoided had used the Shunko Apart from this, Yoruichi has had little relevance for this saga, beyond seeking to Urahara Orihime tell him that did not participate in the coming war, and then berate Kisuke severity. Aizen defeat all resistance that appeared before him in the false Karakura , after which he faces against Ichigo and then against Kurosaki Isshin and Urahara . Ichigo then pitted against Gin Ichimaru , while Isshin and Aizen Urahara face unsuccessfully at first. Isshin and Aizen Urahara attack from both sides, he easily blocking their attacks, but then they tied one of his arms and legs with rope and pull her Zanpakutō, leaving him suspended in the air. At that time appears Yoruichi with metal gauntlets and starts to hit full force Aizen, causing explosions and bursting the ground in the process. Yoruichi thinks defeated him after that, but Urahara yells that aside, and she quickly jumps back, losing one of his gauntlets to cause an explosion. Aizen appears between destruction, slightly cracked and saying that if you attack quickly shatter them all. Urahara tells Yoruichi that his gloves were designed to withstand as much as the Iron Boot , and he did not think so easily destroy them. Yoruichi seems angry, seeing as though he let down his guilt to her, and claiming that these gloves were created with junk, and that the fault is his. Aizen advances towards them saying three more attacks removed.Kisuke cares about his partner, asking if he can continue. She replies that of course can keep fighting, and just then Aizen appears on your left, leaving her very surprised. He bats and an explosion occurs. The battle continues with slightly injured Yoruichi, attributing the blame on glove Urahara steel, stodgy, because otherwise it could have avoided the attack. Aizen observes, what Kisuke replied, asking what is looking. Aizen replies that he looks at him and thinks that act of concern is just part of his plan. Urahara scoffs, saying he thought no longer had to worry more, but Aizen replies that it is not concerned, but curious as Kisuke Urahara considers as his only intellectual superior, but their power is not at his level. Urahara smiles and replies that he is overestimated, since now it is only the poor owner of a candy shop. The battle resumes when using Urahara fate # 32: OukaSen, Aizen easily blocks. After divert appears Yoruichi using his glove to strike, but his punches him easily without taking damage. To the surprise of Aizen, Yoruichi uses Shunko, with him getting a good punch, resquebrajándolo and crashing to the ground. Falls on it ready to beat him up, but he, ready to punch with its tranquility. Before you can attack Aizen Urahara appears after using the Shibari, with which ties him with strings reiatsu command, and then using the command Hiasobi, extending the network of reiatsu, busting the attack Juzu Tsunagi with which destroys much of the city, affecting mainly Aizen continues crumbling, but despises and mocks attack Urahara, asking if that was his trump card. To his surprise Isshin appears the flames holding her Zanpakutō with both hands and making the Getsuga Tenshō, with fully reaching Aizen. The attack appears to destroy Aizen, reducing to rubble the whole area. Kisuke appears after Isshin, asking how it goes, to which he replies that he has no idea, because since transformed Aizen could not read his reiatsu, and as much as you could not feel attacked, being probably the only you can feel the power of Aizen who have gone through what he did. Aizen conversation to appear before the two remaining remarkably surprised to see that the attack has affected barely beyond a gap in the middle of the body is disrupted. At that time Aizen decides to end the fighting and to show all its power. an explosion of reiatsu Aizen occurs and dropped behind the unconscious bodies of Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi. Screenshots 185px-Yuro.png 34y.png Small 172.png Small 171.png Small 167.png Invisible.PNG Fault.PNG Eat.PNG Combat.PNG Best.PNG Adult.PNG 70 (1).PNG 69 (1).PNG 68 (1).PNG 67-1492740975.PNG 66 (1).PNG 65 (1).PNG 64 (2).PNG 64 (1).PNG 63-1492740851.PNG 62 (1).PNG 61 (1).PNG 54-1492740809.PNG 53 (2).PNG 53 (1).PNG 49 (1)-0.PNG 47 (2).PNG 46 (2).PNG 46 (1)-0.PNG 45 (2).PNG 44 (1).PNG 42 (4).PNG 42 (2).PNG 41 (2).PNG 41 (1).PNG 40 (1).PNG 38 (2).PNG 37-1492737784.PNG 37 (2)-0.PNG 34 (2).PNG 35 (4).PNG 33-1492737668.PNG 27 (3).PNG 27 (2).PNG 26-1492737631.PNG 14-1492737565.PNG 20 (3).PNG 3 (1)-0.PNG 0.16.PNG 0.15.PNG 0.14.PNG 0.12.PNG 0.11.PNG 0.8.PNG 0.7.PNG 0.6.PNG 0.5.PNG 0.4.PNG 0.3.PNG 0.2.PNG 0.1.PNG 30 (1).PNG 25-1492892847.PNG 24 (1)-0.PNG More.PNG 127-3.PNG 120-1492975499.PNG 119-1492975499.PNG 118-1492975477.PNG 102-1492975477.PNG 100-1492975456.PNG 101-1492975456.PNG 99-1492975417.PNG 100 (2).PNG 99 (4).PNG 99 (2)-0.PNG 98 (4).PNG 97-1492974906.PNG 97 (1)-0.PNG 96-1492974881.PNG 96 (4).PNG 88 (4).PNG 87-1492974843.PNG 86 (1)-1.PNG 85-1492974817.PNG 84-1492974804.PNG 83 (1)-0.PNG 82-1492974779.PNG 81-1492974766.PNG 73-1492974753.PNG 72-1492974741.PNG 71-1492974728.PNG 70-1492974715.PNG 70 (2)-0.PNG 50-1492974690.PNG 48-1492974677.PNG 39 (1)-0.PNG 21-1492974651.PNG 18-1492974639.PNG 13-1492974599.PNG 9-1492974580.PNG 58-1492995477.PNG 55 (2).PNG 44 (4).PNG 43 (3).PNG 12 (2).PNG 62-1501786014.PNG ass48 (52).PNG ass48 (56).PNG Category:Bleach Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Stealth Force Category:Perverts Category:Super Centenarians Category:Captains Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Animagus Category:Veterans Category:Soul Reapers Category:Harem Category:Exiled Category:Animals Category:Military Category:Martial Artist Category:Bikini Category:Naked Category:Woman Category:Seduction Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Screenshots Category:B Class Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Teachers Category:Feline Physiology Category:Warrior